You've Always Been There
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Fitz awakens to find that he is in the hospital. Coulson and his teammates come in to see him. But there's one person that Fitz cannot recognize. And that one person is the one that means the most to him. He suddenly can't remember Simmons, at all. How will he and Simmons deal with this strange loss of memory, and can that memory return? FitzSimmons and maybe SkyeWard.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Fitz woke with a gasp. He leaned up to see he was in a hospital room. An I.V. was attached to his arm. His mind was fuzzy, he had no clue how he had gotten there. He remembered being on the Bus and then his mind went blank. His head also felt like someone had pounded it with a hammer or something.

His left arm was in bandages and his head was bandaged as well. Talking sounded out in the hallway. "Will he be fine?" a voice asked. Fitz thought it was Coulson, but he wasn't sure. "Yes, hopefully." That voice must have been a doctor. "We'll have to cast his left arm, it's broken. He received a pretty bad concussion from the blast. Once he wakes up, his mind will be fuzzy for a while and he may have migraines for a while as well. He'll probably wake up soon, it's been a day."

Fitz heard Coulson sigh. "Thank you doctor." Coulson said. "You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do?" the doctor asked. "No. Fitz was the only one on my team to get hurt this bad. The others only received minor cuts and bruises. That will be all." Fitz heard the doctor walk away down the hall.

Coulson came in. "Leo, you're awake!" he exclaimed. "What happened?" Fitz asked. "The Bus was attacked. We don't know by whom. You were blown to the ground by the explosion. Your left arm is broken and you have a pretty bad concussion. The others are ok. You were the only one to get hospitalized." Coulson explained.

"How long have I been here?" Fitz asked, rubbing his head. "You've been out for about a day. The explosion happened yesterday. You're lucky you weren't out for any longer." Coulson replied. "The Bus is getting fixed at this very moment. And you should be good to go in a couple of days, according to the doctor."

Fitz frowned, "Where are the others?" he asked. "Either in the waiting room or the cafeteria. I can go find them if you want me to." Coulson said. "I'm good." Fitz replied. "Too late, I'm here." Ward came in the room with Skye. "Fitz, you're awake!" Skye exclaimed. "How many times am I going to hear that today?" Fitz asked.

"Probably a lot." Ward laughed. Coulson looked at Ward, "Where's May and Simmons?" he asked. Fitz frowned at the last name. "They're coming, I think. You know Simmons, I'm surprised that she isn't already in here." Ward replied. "I think you're right." Skye laughed.

Fitz had no clue what they were talking about, but he didn't say anything. "I'm sure they will be in here soon." Coulson said. A British-sounding voice came from the doorway, "Did you mention me?" Simmons and May came in. "Yes, and what took you so long?" Skye asked. "Have you ever heard of going to the bathroom?" Simmons asked. "I thought you had wandered off to study some infectious disease or to look at a tissue sample or something." Ward snickered. "Cut it out, Grant!" Simmons exclaimed.

Simmons now noticed Fitz in the bed and ran over to see him. "Leo, you're awake!" she exclaimed. "Make that number three." Ward commented. Fitz squinted at Simmons, almost as though he couldn't see. "Leo, are you alright?" Simmons asked. "Does your head still hurt? Or is it something else?" she added. "Are you ok?"

"Jemma, he's probably just tired." Coulson said. Simmons looked back to Fitz. He blinked again at her. He cocked his head and asked the one question that would change everything, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Why can't Fitz remember Simmons? What happened to his most important memory? Can it return, or will Fitz have to become best friends with Simmons all over again? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Simmons stared at Fitz in disbelief and shock. "Leo, what? What are you talking about?" she asked. Everybody else in the room, even May, had shocked looks on their faces. "You heard what I said, lady. Who are you?" Fitz asked. Simmons stepped back in shock, "Leo, stop playing." she said. Coulson looked at Fitz, dumbfounded.

"Look lady, I'm not playing. I've never seen you before in my life. And how do you know my name?" Fitz shot back. Tears started to well up in Simmons' eyes, "Leo, it's me Jemma." she said. Fitz shook his head, "I don't know a Jemma." he replied.

Skye walked up to Simmons, "'Cmon, let him rest, Jemma. Let's go get some coffee from the café. I'm sure A.C. will get this all sorted out." she said, looking to Coulson. "Won't you, Coulson?" Skye and Simmons walked out of the room, Simmons trying not to cry.

Coulson walked over to Fitz, "And what was that?!" he demanded. Fitz looked at him, "Didn't know who that was. I want to know who that was." he replied. "Coulson, I don't think he's playing around." Ward stated. "He would never joke around about something like that, especially since it was Simmons." Coulson sighed, "Ward, you're right." He started towards the door, "I'll go find Dr. Mostin. He has to know something." Coulson walked out of the room.

Fitz looked to Ward, "Why didn't anybody answer my question?" he asked. "Just who was that lady?" Ward looked for the right thing to say, "You really don't know, do you?" he asked. Fitz shook his head. Ward didn't know how to explain to Fitz that 'that lady' happened to be his best friend. He didn't know how to say that they've been friends, probably since forever. Ward didn't know what was going on. He had no idea how Fitz had suddenly lost all memory of Simmons.

Ward smiled faintly, "She's a friend." he managed to say. "So, he doesn't know?" The three agents turned to see Coulson and Dr. Mostin come back into the room. "No, not at all." Coulson replied. Dr. Mostin walked over to Fitz and shined a light into his eyes. Fitz blinked. "It's possible that the concussion resulted in some brain damage that could have caused this memory loss. We weren't able to do any kind of brain scan since he was unconscious. I don't see how just one exact memory was erased, though. I'll order an immediate MRI scan of his head to find damage." Dr. Mostin explained.

Dr. Mostin turned back to Coulson, "Does he remember anything about her?" he asked. Coulson shook his head, "She came up to him and he didn't know or recognize her. It was like she was a complete stranger to him." he replied. May now spoke up, "How would he lose only one memory? Especially one that specific?" she asked. Dr. Mostin shook his head, "It's possible that the concussion damaged the part of the brain responsible for memory. It's also possible that only a small part was damaged, erasing that one memory." he replied.

Coulson looked to Fitz, who looked as if he had no clue what was going on. But he really didn't have a clue. Fitz didn't know who they were talking about. It really bugged him. "How soon can you do the scan?" Coulson asked. "Today, hopefully." Dr. Mostin replied. Coulson turned to Ward, "Grant, go check on Simmons and see if she is ok." he said. Ward agreed and started out the room, "I will, but I'm pretty sure she isn't ok. At all. I don't think she will take this very lightly. How would you respond if your best friend suddenly couldn't remember you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Simmons is now upset that Fitz cant remember her. Can the scan reveal why Fitz has lost this precious memory? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (I find it strange that last night I had an AoS dream where the Berserker staff came back. But this time Fitz was the one to touch it. He didn't show any symptoms until he angrily attacked a stream of water, with his head.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Coulson stood by Dr. Mostin in a room outside of a MRI machine. The two looked at a computer screen with an image of a brain. "So, what's wrong with him?" Coulson asked. "Exactly what I figured." Dr. Mostin said. "See this area?" he asked pointing to an area on the image. "That's the area of the brain responsible for memory. See how it looks different from the rest of the brain? That's because it is. The force of the concussion slightly damaged this area. The resulting damage caused the amnesia." he explained.

"Is there anyway that the amnesia can go away? I mean, is there anyway to restore his memory?" Coulson asked. "It is very hard to say. I mean that restoring something like memory is very hard to do. Our only hope is to let time heal. Or find something that can restore the memory." Dr. Mostin replied. "What kind of object?" Coulson asked. "Oh, something probably of great importance to the boy. Things like that usually help trigger the memory. Find something that he really loves, and maybe that would help." Mostin replied. Coulson looked to Fitz who was still in the MRI machine, "I really hope there is something that we can find. There probably is something of great value to him other than Simmons."

* * *

Ward sat in the chair next to Skye in the hospital's cafeteria. He looked to Simmons, "Are you alright?" he asked. Simmons looked up at him with red eyes, "What do you think?" she replied. "Look Jemma, I know that Coulson will find someway to help Leo. I promise." he reassured.

Skye looked at him laughing, "What? T-1000 is showing sympathy?" she laughed. Ward only glared at her. Simmons tried not to laugh. "There you go, Jemma! Laugh it off. I'm pretty sure whatever is wrong with him is temporary." Skye said. Ward noticed Coulson walk into the cafeteria.

Ward stood and walked over to him. "Ward, can I talk to you privately?" Coulson asked. "Sure. What's the matter?" Ward responded. The two walked into the hallway, away from Skye and Simmons. "It's about Fitz." Coulson said. "What did they find?" Ward asked. Coulson shook his head, "It's what Dr. Mostin feared. The memory part of the brain is damaged, but only slightly." Coulson replied. "Can his memory return?" Ward was now worried.

"It's hard to tell. Either time can bring back the memory or he'll have to become friends with Simmons all over again. Mostin also said that an object of importance to Fitz could trigger the memory. That could be a photo or anything." Coulson explained. Ward looked to Skye and Simmons back in the cafeteria, Skye was trying to cheer Simmons up. "How long could it take?" he asked. "Could be a couple weeks, months, or years. We don't know." Coulson replied.

"What can we try?" Ward asked. "I don't know. Try to find one of his favorite items that has something to do with Simmons. Maybe have Simmons talk to him. I don't know. All we can do is hope."

* * *

Fitz sat back in his bed in the hospital room. He sat flipping channels on the TV. Nothing caught his interest. He settled on some cartoon with a talking sponge. He sighed and laid back down. His arm was awkward because of the massive cast that covered his whole arm. He sighed again and kept staring at the TV.

A knock sounded at the door, "Hey Fitz, need anything from the cafeteria? Doctor said you could eat normal food, just not a lot." Fitz turned to see Ward and Skye standing in the doorway. That other woman, Simmons, wasn't with them. Fitz smiled, "Sure, get me anything. I'm starvin'." he said. Ward smiled, "Of course you are. When are you not eating?" he joked. "Oh, shut up." Fitz said. Ward smiled again and started the walk to the cafeteria, "I'll find you something."

Skye walked in and sat down in the chair across from the bed. "Fitz, you'll be better soon." she said. Fitz frowned, "And what is exactly wrong with me other than my arm is broken and I have a concussion?" he asked. Skye didn't know what to say. "You're brain is just a little jumbled up. There are a couple things you can't remember. But look on the bright side, Doc says you can leave tomorrow." she said.

Fitz smiled, "Great, I'm ready to leave this place. But Skye, I feel weird." he said. "Why?" Skye asked. "I don't know how to explain it." Fitz replied. "It feels as though a part of me is missing, and I don't know what it is."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So, Ward is actually showing some sympathy. Fitz knows there is something missing, but he doesn't know what it is. Can the memory trigger be found, or is it not even an object at all? Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Ward helped Fitz walk into the Bus. Today was Fitz's first day home from the hospital and he was still a little weak on his feet. They got inside and Fitz sat down on the couch. Skye and Simmons went elsewhere on the Bus to talk. May went to the cockpit and Coulson stayed in the room.

Coulson looked to Fitz, "Well, you're back home." he said. Fitz smiled, "Well, it is good to be home." he said, but then he frowned, "But something does seem to be missing though." Coulson frowned and then looked to Ward who was staring at Fitz, "Ward, can I talk to you for just a minute?" he asked. Ward looked at him, "Sure. What's the matter?" The two walked just out of Fitz's hearing range.

"Do you think that Fitz is realizing that he can't remember Simmons?" Coulson asked. Ward frowned, "I never thought about it. Why?" he replied. "Just now he said that it felt like that something was missing. And yesterday Skye told me that Fitz told her that it felt like a part of him was missing. It's like he knows that something is wrong, but he doesn't know what it is." Coulson explained.

"It does seem like it though. What should we do about it?" Ward asked. "We keep an eye on him, make sure he's ok. And also watch Simmons." Coulson replied. "And we need to find that memory trigger."

* * *

Fitz got up from the couch and walked to the lab. When he got there he was surprised to see Skye and that Simmons girl in the room. He walked in, not knowing what to say. Skye looked and smiled at him. Simmons did as well, though there was a look of sadness on her face. The fact that Fitz couldn't remember anything about her had hit her pretty hard.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Skye said, walking out of the lab. Fitz started to protest but Skye was already gone. He turned and looked at Simmons. "So, how long do you have to wear that?" Simmons asked, trying to start a conversation. She didn't know what to say, mostly because anything she would normally talk about wouldn't be remembered by Fitz.

"Oh, the cast?" Fitz asked, motioning towards his arm. "Yes. What else?" Simmons laughed. "Uh, um, I think about a month." Fitz stammered. He didn't know what to say because he barely remembered anything about Simmons. "I guess you need to jog your memory, don't you?" She asked. Fitz blinked, "What? What's wrong with my memory?" he asked.

Simmons shook her head sadly, "You don't know, do you?" she said. "I don't know what?" Fitz replied. "Sit down Fitz, we need to talk." Simmons said, pointing to the stool next to her. Fitz paused but ended up sitting down anyway. "What is there to talk about? We just met." Fitz said. "No we didn't Fitz. We've know each other for a long time now." Simmons said. "First off, my name is Jemma Simmons. Ring a bell?"

* * *

"Why did you leave him in there with Simmons?!" Coulson demanded. Skye faltered for a bit, "Sir, I thought it would be good for them to talk a while. Maybe Simmons will say something that will spark Fitz's memory." she tried to explain. Ward looked to Coulson, "Sir, Skye is right. That is actually a good idea. Maybe Simmons can repair Fitz's memory. Simmons can help him way more than any of yes can. Maybe we will just have to leave it up to her to restore his memory." he said.

Coulson sighed and smoothed back his hair, "Skye, Ward, I guess you two are right. We'll let them talk for a while and see what happens." he said. "Maybe it's best that we just let them talk."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Fitz still realizes that something is missing, but can he figure out what it is. And can Simmons help repair Fitz's memory just by talking to him, or is there a lot more that will have to be done? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading! (For like the third night in a row, Fitz has appeared in my dreams once again. What is up with this?) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
